Haunted Clock
by Your Wings Are Mine
Summary: Kyou goes to his room to get his laundry for Tohru to do and for somewhat reason gets annoyed by the clock Tohru gave him as a present last year.


Summary: Kyou goes to his room to get his laundry for Tohru to do and for somewhat reason gets annoyed by the clock Tohru gave him as a present last year.

* * *

"Kyou-kun!" Tohru looked around the house for the orange cat.

"What?" Kyou asked somewhat annoyed when he came down the ladder from the roof.

"Could you get your laundry for me? I was going to wash it along with Yuki-san and Shigure-san." Tohru asked.

"Sure…" Kyou muttered and walked put to his room.

"Ah! Arigatou Kyou-kun!" Tohru brightly exclaimed.

Kyou entered his room and looked around and gave out a big sigh. Just when he was going to take a nap he was called the get his dirty clothes.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

At least Yuki or the damn dog didn't ask him…

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Kyou went through his room looking for the clothes he usually flings around when he needs to get changed.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Kyou turned around and saw the orange clock that Tohru gave him for a Christmas present last year. He muttered something about it making to much noise.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Kyou stood up and stared hard at the clock. "Is that thing getting louder and louder or is it just me?" He wondered.

"It's just you." Yuki suddenly appeared by the door and looked at him with a slightly amazed face.

"What the hell!" Kyou screamed surprised. "Don't friggin' sneak up on me like that! And haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Your door was open smart one. And hurry up, Honda-san waiting for you." Yuki said and walked past his room to go to his room. "And don't talk to yourself, stupid cat."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kyou furious ran out the door, but was to late Yuki was nowhere to be seen in the small hallway. Kyou grew red with anger just thinking about the rat. He walked back inside and gathered his clothes.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Kyou quickly looked at the clock faster than you could say "Leeks". He growled and went back to gathering his clothes.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Kyou felt his left eye twitch.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Kyou gave the clock a cold, hard glare that said, "Don't mess with me."

_Tick, tick, tick…_

"THAT"S IT!" Kyou yelled. He threw down his clothes with all the strength he had.

_Tick, tick, tick..._

"You're pissing me off!" Kyou shouted. "You along with that damn rat! Oh! I get it… you're plotting something with him aren't you?"

_Tick, tick, tick…_

"Stop it!"

_Tick, tick, tick…_

"Are you mocking me!"

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Kyou grabbed a hold of the clock and threw it at the wall.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

"Is that not enough?"

_Tick, tick, tick…_

"That's it!" Kyou decided. He's going to make it wish that it were never born. He ran out of the room…

_Tick, tick, tick… tick?_

He came back in with something behind him. He was red from running to fast and the angry that he was holding inside from the clock.

"Your curious about what behind me right?" Kyou questioned it.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Kyou took the object from behind him and showed it to the innocent orange clock.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

He held it above his head. Kyou's eyes turned to swirls from the hysterical screams and hammer he was holding.

_Tick, tick, tick!_

Kyou bought down the hammer hard and cracked the clock.

_Tick… tick…_

Kyou almost screamed his lungs out.

He bashed it over and over again.

…_Tick…_

Kyou looked at it in disbelief and stopped. He looked at the hammer and threw it away. He stood up

…_Tick… tick…_

He jumped up and down on the clock over and over, again and again. Almost like the hyperactive Momiji only it was a angry and pissed orange cat...

_Tick!_

"I have had it!" Kyou yelled.

"Kyou-kun have you got you laund-"

Kyou threw the clock out the door, where he heard a high scream. He turned and facing the source of the scream. Tohru sat there sweatdropping with a big, red bump on her head. She weakly smiled and held the battered orange clock in her hands and said weakly "Did you hate the clock that much Kyou-Kun?" before she passed out.

Kyou gasped and went to her side. He than furrowed his eyes in angry and muttered "I always hated clocks…"

_Tick, tick, tick…

* * *

_

Well this is my first one-shot story I hoped you guys liked it!

This story I actually got from a poem I wrote a long time ago… I think it was in 4th grade…

Anyway… I'm thinking about making a sequel with Yuki or Shigure or maybe Tohru in it. Oh! and I'm sorry that I mae Kyou act like that... he was cranky because Tohru woke him up from his afternoon nap...

Don't know! Just please be nice and review!


End file.
